Islands of Earthsea
Map_of_Earthsea.jpg|A map of Earthsea redrawn by Liam Davis|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earthsea_%28universe%29#/media/File:Map_of_Earthsea.jpg Archipelago.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,earthsea.png|A map of Earthsea drawn by Catherine Stock (1991) The archipelago of Earthsea consists of many islands of various size. The main part of the story of the Earthsea books takes place on this archipelago. The islands are roughly divided into six areas. Inmost Sea All of the islands around Havnor and Roke belong to the''' Inmost Sea', where great parts of the events in the books take place. The islands have a mild climate, are of medium or great size, and are most densely populated compared to the other lands of Earthsea. Havnor '''Havnor' is the main island of the Inmost Sea and also the largest and innermost island of Earthsea. Havnor features the city of Havnor Great Port, where the New Palace is. Ninety Isles The Ninety Isles are a group of islands in the west of Roke. The correct number of islands is unknown. Roke The island of Roke '''contains the School of Roke, the Roke Knoll and the Immanent Grove. Wathort '''Wathort is an island in the south of Roke and one of the larger islands of the Inmost Sea. Its capital is Hort Town. Other Islands *Ark *Ensmer *Ili *Paln *Pendor *Semel *Way North Reach The islands of the North Reach have a much cooler and harsher climate than the southern ones. Éa Éa is an island of the North Reach and the first island of Earthsea. Enlad Enlad is an island in the North Reach and home of Lebannen. The kings of Havnor once came from Enlad. Gont The island of Gont is the home of Ged. Osskil The island of Osskil belongs to the Northern Reach. The people of Osskil have pale skin. Other Islands *Ebosskil *Oranéa *Ebéa *Solea *Torheven East Reach The islands of the East Reach are relatively small and widespread. The people of the East Reach have a darker skin color than other people. Astowell The small island of Astowell is the easternmost island of Earthsea. The Hands The Hands is the name of two small islands, which (from above) look like two hands. Iffish Iffish is the home-island of Estarriol. Other Islands There are no other notable islands in the East Reach. South Reach The islands of the South Reach have a much warmer climate than the rest of Earthsea. Its islands are of medium size and relatively flat. The people of the South Reach also have a slightly darker skin color. The Long Dune The Long Dune is a small thin island in the western part of the South Reach. Once a year it is visited by the Raft People. Lorbanery The island of Lorbanery in the South Reach is famous for its dyers. Other islands *Isle of The Ear *Obehol West Reach The islands of the West Reach are the least populated ones because of their proximity to the dragons. Many islands are destroyed or solely inhabited by dragons. Dragon's Run The Dragon's Run is the name of a crowd of many small islands and rock formations in south of Selidor. It's mostly inhabited by Dragons. Selidor Selidor is the westernmost island of Earthsea and was the home of Orm Embar. Other islands There are no other notable islands in the West Reach. Kargad Lands The Kargad Lands or the Kargad Empire consists of four main islands and probably other small islands. The people of the Kargad Lands - the Kargs - have a lighter skin color and blond or light brown hair. The climate of the islands is very dry and hot and they are almost completely covered in deserts. Atnini There is not much information about Atnini other than it's south of Hur-at-Hur. Atuan The island of Atuan is the home-island of Tenar and it features the Tombs of Atuan. Hur-at-Hur Hur-at-Hur is the largest one of the Kargad Islands and the home of the High King. Karego-At The island of Karego-At features the residence of the Godking in its capital Awabath. Category:Earthsea locations